Prothean Egg
by MCDeez
Summary: Nobody knows how it happened but miraculously Liara's contacts dug up something strange, something they believed prothean.


**This was Originally a prompt on Kmeme that I am posting here.**

* * *

Nobody knows how it happened but miraculously Liara's contacts dug up something _strange_, something they believed _prothean_. The reports were saying it had heat coming from it, they also said it was odd in shape and size. Particularly so from where it had been found.

She decided to ping the commander with her contact's findings.

_[L]: Shepard, you need to come see this._

_[S]: How important is it Liara?_

_[S]: Kind of busy_

_[L]: It's something my contacts dug up._

_[L]: Just come down here and I'll tell you more._

_[S]: Give me a minute_

Shepard let out a sigh punching in his last message as he sent it. He looked up to meet Javik's eyes and gave him a look he understood all too well.

"Dr. T'soni, yes?" Javik questioned.

"She says her contacts found something important, knowing her it's likely Prothean. I should go see what it's all about."

"May I accompany you, Commander?" The commander gave a nod of approval and headed for the elevator with Javik in tow not far behind.

~000000000000~

"Shepard! You have to see this, the readings are amazing and impossible." Liara brought up a bunch of statistics on her monitors and a picture of the _artefact_ that was found. Javik stared at the monitor with the picture displayed and audibly gasped at it with a stagger backwards.

"Where did you find that?" His eyes shot towards Liara as he tried to steady himself from falling.

"It was found in some ruins on Chasca. Do you know what it is?" She was fumbling with a datapad she held and leaned forward questionably towards Javik. Shepard not fully taking in the turn of events transpiring sat down on a chair and decided to watch.

"Yes." Javik nodded. "Commander, I suggest we retrieve it immediately." He was becoming serious, the tone of his voice deepening.

"Ok, so. Prothean artefact. Why do we need to go get it?" The commander started to scratch his head trying to piece everything together and looked over at Liara who only shrugged. She looked as confused as he was, well maybe not as confused, but still decently.

"It's not an artefact." He had paused thinking that Liara would try to say something but continued on. "It's an egg." Pausing again he saw their mouths drop with shock. "A _Prothean_ egg. If it's giving off heat then it will hatch soon."

"How is it possible for an egg to survive this long..." Liara decided it best to sit down and she too began to scratch her head trying to comprehend what she was taking in.

"EDI! Tell Joker to set course for Chasca and tell him to be quick!" Shepard got up and led Javik out of the room and away from all of the monitors. He waited until they were in the elevator alone again to speak. "If this is... real. Do you know what to... do?" For the first time he grabbed Javik by each of his hands and gripped them tightly as if to get an answer that way. His only response was an uncertain nod. Being a little reassured he attempted to lighten the mood a little.

"So, you're potentially going to be a dad. Will that make me the second father ? Or whatever you call it." He couldn't help but grin and look into his partner's eyes. Well, two of them, it's hard to look into all four with only two eyes. An obstacle he knew he'd never be able to get over any time soon. Again his only response was an uncertain nod but followed with a soft growl.

~000000000000~

It had been a few hours before they arrived at Chasca and managed to get the prothean egg onto the Normandy unscathed. The entire time Javik had been eyeing anyone that went near it intently until it was safely positioned in his chamber where he could watch it day and night. He had pointed out that it would need to be kept an eye on constantly since it was unknown when it might hatch.

Javik had made it clear he was dead set with watching it every waking moment and not even sleep. Shepard on the other had suggested he take at least small breaks away to rest and eat. Unfortunately all offers were shot down, so Shepard decided to bring some things down from his cabin to help make him more comfortable in the wait.

"Is all of that necessary?" Javik looked up from where he was positioned on the floor.

"Well, I wouldn't want my favourite prothean to be uncomfortable down here waiting for the newest member of the crew." He placed a blanket over Javik's shoulders and sat down next to him. "Besides, it might be a long wait and I'm just letting you know that I'll be here." He took Javik into an embrace.

"The gesture is appreciated."

~000000000000~

Several nights passed as Shepard continued to bring Javik things to keep him comfortable. The only times he actually saw him leave was to use the restroom. Even then Javik had made sure Shepard were there to watch for him in his absence.

In the waiting days some of the crewmembers found making bets became more and more frequent. It was mostly situated around who would piss Javik off next and how. So far Tali and Garrus were tied in top takers. They had both guessed twice and been correct. This time around the bet was on Javik's next trip to the restroom, he started making going at certain times of the day a regular thing. First at six in the morning, then around lunch and finally around ten in the evening. It was currently lunch time and the crew was anxiously waiting on the crew deck to see what transpires. Although Shepard disagreed with their games, he decided to join in and watch for a little laugh.

They continued to wait, it was one o'clock already. Javik usually came up at this time and pinged Shepard to take his place momentarily. Being curious Shepard headed down to engineering to see what was happening.

He stood in front of the cargo bay door and palmed it open, walking in and turning to where Javik usually sat he stopped mid step.

"Javik wh-"

"Shh! You'll wake him." Javik said harshly cutting him off. He moved closer and admired his partner holding a little tiny bundle in his arms. Smiling he sat down next to him.

"He's tiny" He held out a finder to compare the size of his hands. The entire of his hand was no bigger than the first segment in his index finger and chubby at that. He had four little eyes, still shut but he could tell already that they would be a bright golden colour with dual pupils. His crown, so tiny and soft. Tiny was a word he could use to describe all of him.

"What are you going to name him?" Shepard was still running a finger along the tiny crest. He heard a hum coming from Javik.

"Perhaps Ankoma." Javik adjusted the child in his arms and leaned into Shepard. "Yes, Ankoma will do."

"You make a good dad." Shepard said holding onto the both of them.

"If anyone tries to touch him, I'll slit their throats and sell their organs to a Krogan as varren food." Javik said with a stern serious tone that slightly worried Shepard. Something he would have to deal with later. For now he was content in sitting here with both his partner and a new born baby in an embrace he hoped would never end.


End file.
